


La tulipe blanche (The White Tulip)

by Alex_Sherlock



Category: La tulipe noire - Fandom, The Black Tulip
Genre: Alain Delon/Alain Delon, Brother/Brother, Incest, M/M, Twin Brothers, but calm and beautiful
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sherlock/pseuds/Alex_Sherlock





	La tulipe blanche (The White Tulip)

但凡还有一点余地，纪尧姆都不会想到把自己的弟弟叫过来。要不是那圆滑卑鄙的警探瞄准了他贵族生活的背面，他决不会落到现在这个地步——看着面前已经长高，看起来与自己愈发相似的朱利安，他在心里叹了口气。

他并不是不喜欢自己的弟弟，上帝啊，朱利安是个讨人喜欢的年轻人，容貌英俊甜美、笑容温柔得能让所有人融化，纪尧姆不能否认朱利安是如此的动人心魄，若他否认了这个，那他就是在贬低上帝的宠爱和母亲的高贵血统。问题在于，他的确喜欢朱利安，考虑到他们之间少年时期的那段历史，或许喜爱得过了头。

纪尧姆看着眼前这个和自己无限相似的弟弟，想着，多么甜蜜的朱利安，如果他不开口说话，整个上流社会的人们都会对他偏爱有加。可是，甜蜜的朱利安脑子里装满了自由与革命，这让他无法以家族之名在众人之中登场，这也是纪尧姆不能给予充分理解的东西。诚然，纪尧姆厌恶贵族们，但那是因为他们的贪婪和他们欲望的嘴脸，纪尧姆不想和他们扯上关系——除了迷人的女士们——但他同样不理解人民，也就不能理解朱利安对于这些词的热衷。这大概也是为什么纪尧姆成了面具下的侠盗、民众爱戴的黑郁金香，但他没有成为改革者。

但现在他需要他，纪尧姆摆弄着手里的酒杯，决定借一借卢梭的语言——这些对他来说都只是词语罢了，他的傲慢让他对这些不屑一顾，昏暗的烛光在他纯粹蓝色的眼睛里投下一片阴影。

纪尧姆注视着自己的弟弟，那双蓝色的眼睛、线条清晰柔和的下颌，一切都与自己的别无二致，唯独不同的是他身上披着一层春天之神的光彩，充满诚挚的美丽，像一颗年轻的树，或许是他的眼神太直接，又或者是他不会拐弯抹角的语言将他交代得一清二楚。纪尧姆看着他，看着那双清纯得像天空倒映在海水中的眼睛，准备好的腹稿竟全都打了水漂，沉没在了朱利安的眼睛里。

朱利安也回望着他，面对久久未见的哥哥，似乎心神也摇晃起来，他还记得哥哥是如何拥抱自己的，他的哥哥有世界上最迷人的眼睛，身为孪生弟弟的自己无法比拟，为他着迷就像小孩子会被星空吸引着数星星一样自然。纪尧姆曾经又对自己那么好，他会用那双美丽的手牵着自己走进花园，他们就在那神创的自然中亲吻，纪尧姆的手掌会顺势滑进他的衬衫里，极尽温柔的触碰仿佛是在膜拜一尊神像。尽管现在朱利安和哥哥的关系并不太亲近，因为哥哥那无可救药的贵族式生活，朱利安还是会记得那些记忆中的碎片，纪尧姆在他的天空里洒下了太多星星。

纪尧姆忘却了准备好的说辞，只好从头攀附记忆的绳索，正事要紧，尽管现在他多么想亲吻朱利安，他亲爱的弟弟，像只小鹿似的害羞的朱利安，就算被自己狂野的亲吻吓到也只会在自己手掌下无声颤抖，朱利安，朱利安，我可爱的朱利安，腐朽的世界上唯一与我同生的神迹，我也不想让你冒这种风险，可还有什么办法呢。纪尧姆抚摸了一下弟弟的脸颊，掠过他的颈侧，终于开口。  


他先提起了黑郁金香，他没想到朱利安如此崇拜侠盗，而自己则因此收获了愤怒又直率的朱利安的一通谴责，其中还夹杂着朱利安对自己走上正确道路的规劝。他不经意地抛出一句话，告诉他自己就是那个黑郁金香，装作无意地抬眼看看朱利安的反应。

噢，上帝啊，纪尧姆从没见过朱利安如此热烈的眼神，至少是自长大后，朱利安再也不会对这个过着堕落生活的哥哥露出这样的热情。

“你说的是那个劫富济贫、反抗暴政的黑郁金香？”，朱利安不可置信地说着，“不…”

“是的”，纪尧姆半是好笑地看着他。

朱利安此时用他甜蜜的声音大声说着，几乎快是喊叫了，“你就是黑郁金香！噢纪尧姆，你更让我钦佩了，你是人民的朋友！你打击税吏，恐吓贵族！你是我的哥哥，我是你的兄弟！我是黑郁金香的弟弟！moi, moi, moi! ”

纪尧姆微妙地笑着，点头说是，“卢梭的书就是我的养料，正如我的食物；我与你分享共同的志向，正如此刻我与你分享美餐。”

“请给我一杯酒，噢纪尧姆，你就像这酒一样使人热血沸腾！”，朱利安将手掌按在自己的胸膛，仿佛起誓的姿势令纪尧姆觉得十分可爱，“你以往从不关心民众、自由，如今你却是和我站在了一起，纪尧姆你不知道我有多么高兴，我钦佩你！”

“你敬佩我的勇气和毅力，正如我欣赏你的真诚和热情”，纪尧姆一边把甜言蜜语抛向朱利安，就像小时候扔给他一堆从宴会上偷来的糖果，一边走向他，一手搭住他的肩膀，将他引导至自己怀中，一手抚摸着他靠在自己肩头的漂亮脑袋。

“现在我需要你为我做一件事，这会有些危险，但对我来说是性命攸关的大事…”，纪尧姆还没说完，他怀中的人就满口答应了下来，口中还在重申这是为了自由、为了人民，纪尧姆轻抚朱利安精致的发辫，心中却在想着其他事情。

朱利安的“演说”听在纪尧姆耳中无非是些词汇的组合，可他喜欢朱利安说这些时的语气，赞美之辞像珍珠一颗接一颗地落下，对自己名字的呼唤从话语的边缘生长出来，逐渐覆盖纪尧姆的整个听觉。他天真害羞的弟弟朱利安在表达喜爱上倒是向来坦诚，即使是在他还是个在别人面前话都说不全一句的小少年时，他也已经会用行动表达自己的喜爱，抱着纪尧姆午睡，在午夜偷偷溜进纪尧姆的卧房。不善言辞，爱憎分明，朱利安是这样一个人，怪不得与贵族们不和，纪尧姆闻着朱利安颈间的味道，对自己想道。

随着纪尧姆的沉默，朱利安也渐渐安静下来，两个人就这样相拥了一会，谁也没有出声，双生的兄弟像两棵青年的树，枝叶交错缠绕在一起，他们的命运如此相似又相异，却又急切地想要交融。直到纪尧姆用自己的唇覆盖住朱利安的，情欲的入口如此相交，朱利安屈服了，屈服在胸中汹涌的情感下，成为纪尧姆手中心甘情愿的猎物。

但纪尧姆并不把他当成猎物，他们是双生的神子，是上帝赐予的奇迹，朱利安的幼稚和热情就像他生命的另一面，或者是他的另一半生命。

纪尧姆把手伸进了朱利安的衣服下摆，对方却突然挣脱了自己的怀抱，脸颊像春天的玫瑰一样红润，声音颤抖地问，“我亲爱的哥哥，这里足够安全吗？我担心被人看见，传出去伯爵家的兄弟竟然胡搞在一起，我倒是远离这里没有什么所谓，可是那时候哥哥的贵族名声就全毁了。”

纪尧姆拿起手边的灭烛剪，熄灭桌台上的蜡烛，嘴角忍不住露出微笑，“朱利安，你增长的不仅是身高，智慧也成长了不少，但是你无需担心，这里没有闲杂人等，况且我被发现的轶事早就数不胜数，公爵夫人、自家女仆，这有点像公开的秘密了。”

朱利安听完，脸更红了，就在纪尧姆觉得自己害羞的弟弟快要转头逃走的时候，朱利安又气又羞地说了句“你真是个 libertine”，接着朝自己扑了过来，嘴唇啃咬着自己的嘴唇。

纪尧姆乐于享受朱利安的投怀送抱，一只手臂抱住他的腰，另一只手托住他热切的臀部，让朱利安像只伯曼猫似的挂在自己身上，两人的身体紧贴在一起。朱利安在亲吻的间隙里趴在纪尧姆耳边半开玩笑半挑逗地质问，“我也只是个‘轶事’吗，哥哥”，接着又投入到激烈的亲吻中。

纪尧姆不禁轻笑起来，不稳的鼻息打在朱利安的脸上，他的手掌渐渐深入，朱利安忍不住仰起头，不稳地小声呻吟起来。

纪尧姆看着朱利安诚实的情欲模样，在他仰起的下巴下留下几个温柔的吻。

“我在乎的只有你这个小家伙而已。”

 

Fin.


End file.
